Bug Juice
Bug Juice is a Disney Channel reality series that premiered on February 28, 1998. It was named after the slang term for large quantities of super-sweet juice drinks made with artificially flavored powder such as Kool-Aid. The series focused around 20 kids and their experiences at summer camp. Together, the kids work hard to excel in their activities and become friends. Season 1 Episodes Season 1 takes place at Camp Waziyatah in Waterford, Maine, a camp that has been in operation since 1922. The camp is broken down into two sessions. # "Camp Waziyatah" # "Getting to Know You" # "To Clique...or Not to Clique" # "Adventure Bound: Bushwack" # "Molecules Colliding" # "Boys to Men Talent Show" # "Unity Campfire" # "Aftershocks" # "No Pain, No Gain" # "Nice Guys Finish Last" # "Goodbye, Session One" # "Ch, Ch, Changes" # "Session 2" # "Turn, Turn, Turn" # "When the Boys Go Away, Girls Will Play" # "We Shall Overcome" # "Flirting with Disaster: Co-Ed Canoe Trip" # "The Last Hurrah" # "So Long, Farewell" # "Scrapbook" Cast Grove 4: Boys' Cabin Counselors: * Rhett Bachner * Morgan Will *"Candyman": Gregory Weiss Session 1: * Andrew Johnson * Asa Korsen * Connor Shaw * Everett Boyle * Andy White * Hassan A. Omar * Jon Adler * Jason Wool * Malik Sollas Session 2: * Max * Asa Korsen * Andrew Johnson * Malik Sollas * Hassan A. Omar * Jon Adler * Justin Simon * Andy #2 * Patrick Milhaupt Hill 4: Girls' Cabin Counselors: * Luna * Annie Session 1: * Alison Harding * Caitlin * Lauren * Martha * Megan Tarr * Sarai * Kisha * Jenny * Stephanie Session 2: * Anna Korsen * Annie Friedman * Cammie Delany * Caitlin * Sarah Ceglarski * Stephanie * Kisha * Molly Season 2 Episodes Season 2 takes place at Camp Highlander in Horse Shoe, North Carolina. The camp is broken down into three sessions. # "Your Adventure Starts Here" # "You Never Know Until You Try" # "Odd Man Out" # "You Get What You Give" # "Brits, Fights, & Videotape" # "Old Friends & New Friends" # "I'm Gonna Walk Those Fears Right Outta My Head" # "First Farewells" # "Bringing on the New Recruits" # "The Dance of Love" # "Climbing Toward Acceptance" # "Outside Looking In" # "You Don't Have to be a Star to Shine" # "July Goodbye" # "New Kids on the Bus" # "Discovering Your Inner Camper" # "Countdown Begins" # "War Breaks at Highlander" # "And the Winner Is..." # "See Ya, Highlander" Cast Cabin 6: Girls' Cabin Counselors: *Amanda Peryln *Nicki K *Tiffany Lydon *Ali Baske Session A: * Libby * Maryanne * Sarah * Jenny * Alex * Simona * Annette * Nikki * Samantha * Michaela Session B: * Annette * Samantha * Hilary * Michelle * Kelly * Kim * Jennifer * Michelle * Baylor * Jessica Session C: * Kim * Jennifer * Jessica * Baylor * Jess * Gaby * Dalit * Danielle * Alanna * Jasmyne Cabin 28: Boys' Cabin Counselors: *Andrew Cohen *Andrew Foti Session A: * Steven * Kevin * Sam * Alvan * Jared * Austin * Ricky * Brendan * Alex * Chasen Session B: * Steven * Alvan * Ricky * Chasen * Josh * Steffen * Hunter * Farb * Tyler * Conor Session C: * Hunter * Michael * Farb * Steven * Ricky * Josh * Marcellus * Brandon * Brendan * Kevin Reruns Episodes of all three seasons were shown for several years on Disney Channel, ending with a run of Season 3 during the year 2001. Bug Juice was subsequently pulled from the air and was not shown again until the summer of 2004, during which episodes from the first season ran nightly in chronological order. The last episode of Bug Juice aired August 20, 2004, and it has not been shown since. During the summer of 2006, Disney began posting mini episodes on its Web site, encouraging viewers of the Disney Channel to log on and view 5-minute short clips from episodes of the first season. Bug Juice was also broadcast in the UK on Channel 4's The Bigger Breakfast. See also After the success of Big Juice, Disney Channel produced three additional reality series that aired until 2002. They were: * Totally Hoops * Totally in Tune * Totally Circus External links * Camp Waziyatah - Location for Season One * * Category:1998 American television series debuts Category:2001 American television series endings Category:1990s American television series Category:2000s American television series Category:American children's television series Category:American reality television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:English-language television series Category:Television series by Disney it:Bug Juice pt:Bug Juice